


Blood

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [7]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, God - Freeform, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Phanlumi - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wounds, breakdown - Freeform, church, pastor, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: Phantom gets haunted by a vampire during one of his normal work evenings in the church. It's no friendly vampire though, it has taken a gaze at him, filled with dark intentions.





	Blood

"Please, dear lord... Have mercy on my soul and give me a chance to see the other day..!“

Phantom prayed to himself, fingers clutched around a silver cross which he pressed tightly against his trembling chest. What he was up against was certainly not human, he was able to gaze into a pair of eyes which was filled with a fire unknown to this realm, fangs were showing themselves, masked with a charming smile. It must be a vampire, a creature believed to be long lost in time. A creature which brought only fear upon itself, yet beautiful enough to lure each pray into its charming trap of lust for blood.

Footsteps approached the hideout picked by the usually calm and collected pastor. He managed to run away for now, treasuring the weapons which he could take a grasp on during his hurried escape. Several flasks filled with holy water and the cross which he dared not to let go of in this situation. Somehow he had the bad feeling that they won’t work as much as he hoped for but it was better than nothing. Phantom did his best not to make any sounds but it was difficult to calm his racing heart down, as well as his ragged breathing. All that was between him and that ancient creature were a few wooden bars, kept together by some old, rusty nails. 

He could swear that he heard rustling sounds, as if someone would step onto dead greens... His wary eyes looked around, only to see how some of the plants which grew inside of the shack slowly turned black, as if something was sucking their life out of them. It was a horrid view and he could feel his heartbeat increase once more, especially after an arm broke through the wooden bars right in front of him with ease, tearing a wide hole into his by now gone protection.

„Hey dear pastor, I wasn’t done talking about my love for god so why do you run away from me?“

His charming voice rang right through Phantom’s ears. How could something that evil be so alluring? He didn’t dare to look up at first but it was as if those few words caught him in a spell, a spell which he as a simple human being wasn’t able to break free from. „Just let us go back inside... It is cold out here, you are already trembling.“, the vampire continued to chant and even though Phantom clearly knew what his intentions were, he had to listen. It was as if his body was controlled by him, he couldn’t resist those fiery eyes when he looked up from his spot, the smile which was only there to cause harm.

He got up from his spot and lead the vampire inside once more, right into the building where he fled from. Right behind them a trail of death, all vegetation which surrounded that vampire died within seconds, leaving behind black leftovers of what was once ah so lively.

„So... how come that someone as pretty as you serves a mere illusion?“

Phantom turned around in front of the decorated altar and put his hands together to send a hurried prayer right to the heavens. This was a situation he feared for and all he could do was to rely on god as his support and savior.

„He gives my life meaning, he saved me when others didn’t. From hunger, loneliness and in the end even death.“

The vampire smiled, his gray hair sparkling in the faint light of the moon which shone bright through the stained glass windows. That smile was nearly dripping with darkness, all it meant was to mock him.

„Oh, is that so? I wonder where he will be now to have mercy on you after I dug my hungry teeth right into your holy flesh.“

Those words pained the pastor to hear as if god was all he believed in in this cold, rotten world. It wasn’t pleasant to be among commoners, he could be lucky to be a renowned pastor who got accepted by his midst. People kept praising him and always showed up to his church service where he spoke about the meaning of giving, kindness and love towards each other. Why would someone like him be punished like this? He wouldn’t have to pay with his life, right?

„Father, for I never have sinned...“, he began to mumble when the vampire suddenly disappeared from his spot, just to reappear right in front of the vulnerable human. „I’ve got no intentions to kill you yet, all I want is your nutritious blood. I heard pastors taste best, you know...“ He showed his teeth, looking as sharp as a freshly sharpened knife. „I can’t promise not to taint you in the progress, though...“

A sudden grip around Phantom’s throat shook him out of his lethargy, he was pressed backwards, right onto the altar which he decorated with so much passion earlier. Metal hit the ground, echoing through the halls of the church, it was a sound which gave him cold shivers and only let the pastor realize how alone he actually was in this dire situation. There has also been some holy water filled into a bowl, at this point it only kept dripping down the golden altar, losing its holy ability on the ground. The vampire didn’t seem to be bothered by it, he smiled it all off, this alluring smile of his dug right into Phantom’s mind once more... Those eyes, with evil filled eyes... so dark, yet so tempting... It was as if he was both sides of a coin, one as blue as the sky, one as red as hell.

He could hear how the vampire sniffed at his throat, it was highly uncomfortable. „What’s your name...“, he mumbled through the lack of air, he simply had to know who was about to take his life so he could haunt him.

„Luminous.“

The low growl hit hit ears, causing him to shiver in return. He was scared, so scared of what was to come as all he knew about vampires was only written in books, he never came across one himself. The grip around his throat tightened when a pair of shining teeth was brought closer, finally biting down into the delicate flesh of a former holy pastor. „Mmmm...~“ Phantom could swear to hear Luminous moan, he seemed to be very pleased with what was given but it got dulled out by the stinging pain which went right through his body. It burned, almost as if one string of muscle was set on fire and kept burning down like a fuse.

„I am so... hungry... for you...“

That deep voice rung through his ears once more, a hungry, cold tongue touching the area which just got bitten to absorb every droplet of blood escaping, only to bite down once more, sucking onto the wound with the lust for blood which Phantom feared for. It felt horrible, he couldn’t hold back to move under Luminous’ touch but quickly got restrained by a strong pair of arms which pressed down onto his shoulders. He was stuck in this situation and there was no way out, no matter how hard he would try. It all depended on god’s mercy.

Softly Phantom winced under the pain, his vision growing blurrier by each second, caused by the blood loss. He was getting weaker and the vampire seemed to notice it as one of his shoulders got freed by his grip, a greedy hand stroked down his trembling body, right under his robe which was supposed to cover a virgin body. Of course he didn’t just let it happen and pressed his legs against each other but he was caught in Luminous’ spell, teeth dug deeper into fair skin, pained moaning filled the room and a hand found its way right under Phantom’s shorts to make him even weaker.

„Aaahhh... N-no...“, he moaned, weakly, but his arms didn’t move at this point, nor did his legs to fight against the upcoming evil. He was about to get tainted by a creature of darkness, god would never allow him in heaven like this... His eyes teared up when he felt sharp nails scratch past his length, he couldn’t hold back another whimpering.

„I’ll show you how hungry I am for the likes of you... God is just a farce, he wasn’t planning to invite you to heaven anyway... You are better off with me...“

Why could Phantom swear that this guy was right at this point? It was as if his body got intoxicated by everything he said and did, has he been this weak from the start? Didn’t he believe in god strongly enough..? It all fell apart, his belief and mind... „Stop...“, he weakly moaned at the intense touch he received after Luminous let go of his throat, it caused his body to shiver strongly. „What are you thinking, dear pastor. I’m only getting started... My hunger isn’t nearly satisfied...“

Their eyes met while Luminous took a grip of Phantom’s body and repositioned it properly onto the altar, it almost looked like he was about to end up as an offering. Now he was fully supported by the cold gold beneath his back, his legs hanging down at the side. „It is almost adorable how you think that this holy aura you believe to have does shield you from evil. These layers of clothes are no better, it’s very entertaining to me how simply human minds work nowadays.“, Luminous chuckled while he opened up the golden buttons of Phantom’s robe to reveal the warm skin underneath, shaken by fear. He could swear that the monster in front of him had some decency and wasn’t fully controlled by lust for blood but Phantom should learn better soon enough.

Luminous took a step back to open up his own pants, the rest was too much of a bother. Their eyes met once more but unlike before they were glowing brightly red this time, illuminating the dark surroundings of the church. His mouth was covered in blood, as well as his throat and upper body. Phantom slowly lead one hand towards his throat, just to feel how much blood he already must have lost and how the deep wounds were still leaking... „Ah...“ How funny... Ending up like this, right on the altar of good, being killed by a vampire, doused in blood and fear...

A weak scream echoed through the church its halls once more, a scream mixed with tears, sadness and sorrow. A vampire merged with a human body, thrusting his cold flesh into that of the living. Greedy fingers coiled around shaking legs, leaving marks with their nails, only causing more blood to flow. There was so much blood, everywhere, leaking out of many small wounds and it drove Luminous insane. That sweet, metallic scent, the taste on his tongue and lips, the vibrant color sparkling all over that priest his body. It was difficult to hold back, he couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting deep into the weak creature underneath him. Over and over again until nothing more but weak huffing and choking was heard.

This was enough.

There would be no mortal release for Luminous in this, all he wanted was to watch suffering with his gaze and he succeeded. He pulled back, leaving behind a weakened pastor, near to death, covered in delicious blood. Of course he couldn’t hold back and bent down once more to lick everything he could grasp away, purring into his prey its ears.

Now it’s yours to decide if you want to live... Feast upon the blood of your loyal mankind or die on the spot because of fake loyalty, whoever you are...“

„They...-“, Phantom choked weakly. „...-will remember me... as Phantom...“

Luminous smiled down on him, eyes glowing in burning red, licking his fingers with satisfaction.

„I hope we’ll hear from each other... Phantom. Come seek me if you dare.“

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is made by my awesome husband Zakulf, you can find him on Twitter and Tumblr if you are interested in more works!


End file.
